save me
by metalxboy
Summary: un mundo que solo conoce paz y amor esta apunto de enfrentar una gran amenaza y junto con ella vendrá su salvador que tendrá que evitar que el mundo de equestria caiga en las manos de terroristas biológicos que solo buscan otro planeta que destruir y al mismo tiempo buscar el amor que nunca tubo en una tímida pegaso
1. la llegada y la misión

Hola a todos a todos bueno esta es la primera historia que hago así que por favor lean y comenten

La llegada y la misión

Era un día normal en el pequeño poblado de ponyville las mane 6 se encontraban a las afueras del bosque everfree en un pequeño día de campo, sin esperar la llegada del visitante de otro mundo que llevaría caos, amor, dolor y aventura a la vida de una tímida Pegaso

Es un hermoso día para un día de campo no lo creen chicas-dijo la tímida fluttershy a sus amigas

Todas asintieron con un sí, la tarde paso normal rainbow dash mejorado sus trucos twilight leyendo un libro rarity quejándose por el polvo pinkie pie yendo de un lado a otro Apple Jack descansando a la sombra de un árbol y fluttershy jugado con los animales en fin todas en sus asuntos cuando pinki empezó a vibrar y les grito a sus amigas

¡Chicas tenemos que movernos de aquí ahora!-dijo la equina rosa

Sus amigas dudaron un poco pero no se hicieron esperar y se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos y tal y como lo dijo pinki delante de ellas una extraña pero muy potente luz empezó a emanar dejando desconcertadas a todas las ponis lo siguiente que vieron las dejo entre asombradas y temerosas.

Se trataba de una criatura de más o menos un 1.66mts de altura vestido con ropas de camuflaje solo que estas estaban demasiado desgastadas y manchadas de lo que parecía ser sangre en ambas manos potaba un hacha además que se le notaba muy cansado como si estuviese estado en un tipo de pelea, la criatura con esfuerzo empezó a levantarse, cuando se escucharon unos gritos desgarradores (como los zombies de call of duty) vieron como la criatura se puso en posición de pelea, lo que vieron las atemorizo de sobremanera, se trataba de 3 criaturas parecidas a al que estaban viendo solo que estas se veían en una condición mucho más deplorables ya que su andar era lento y su cuerpo estaba tan mutilado ya que algunos órganos estaban de fuera.

¡Por el tártaro que diantres está pasando!-dijo Apple Jack

Shhhh guarda silencio no sabemos si esas cosas son peligrosas a que a juzgar por su apariencia yo diría que son muy peligrosas-dijo twilight con una clara expresión de preocupación

Yo creo que sería mejor observar para saber si sus intenciones son buenas-dijo temblado de pánico fluttershy

Yo creo que deberíamos actuar somos los….-rainbow no pudo terminar su oración ya que su conversación fue cesada abruptamente cuando empezaron a escuchar los gritos de agonía acompañados de una risa de demente de parte de la criatura que con avilés movimientos daba cortes a las criaturas en partes de su cuerpo lo que más les sorprendió y atemorizo fue que por más cortes daba la criatura estos otros no caían.

¡Estoy harto de este juego yo creo que ya es hora de acabar con lo que empecé vengan por mi caminantes!-dijo la criatura dicho esto soltó el machete y de su cinturón saco un enorme cuchillo (de los de caza) y fue corriendo en dirección a las criaturas (zombies) envistiendo a una clavándole de lleno el cuchillo en la cabeza acabando con la no vida de este, rápidamente este saco el cuchillo de su ya muerto enemigo y en un rápido movimiento dio un tajo en el cuello de otro caminante obligando a este a dar una vuelta por la fuerza del tajo lo que la criatura aprovecho para tomar su cabeza y estamparla con fuerza en un árbol que se encontraba cerca terminado con la no vida de otro caminante las ponis están más que horrorizadas por lo que veían nunca en su vida pensaron ver un asesinato lo que se suponía iba a ser un día común y corriente termino en una pesadilla de la cual querían despertar, únicamente podían ver como las 2 criaturas cesaban sus ataques para verse entre si el caminante veía a la criatura pero no se podía descifrar lo que este sentía ya que sus ojos emanaban una luz roja y la criatura veía al caminante con unos ojos tan fríos pero que estaban tan hambrientos de sangre asiendo que se les erizara la piel.

Bueno 2 menos solo queda uno pero para que acelerar las cosas porque no nos divertimos un poco que te parece?-dijo la criatura al caminante que únicamente tenía como propósito devorarlo

Dicho esto las dos criaturas empezaron a correr para encontrarse en un combate de mordidas y apuñaladas de la cual una mordida dio en el cuello del individuo salpicando borbotones de sangre la cual el caminante deseaba más que nada la criatura herida de muerte se separó del camínate únicamente para mirarle con odio y sentenciarle lo siguiente

¡Maldito hijo de perra si he de morir tú te iras conmigo al infierno ¡-dijo la criatura solo para correr en dirección a su oponente y con una fuerza casi debilitada cortarle la cabeza después de esto la criatura se desplomo al suelo y dijo-mierda este cabron sí que me logro herir jajá-rio solo para toser sangre-bueno será mejor ponerle fin a esto-dicho esto se arrastró asía el hacha la tomo con poca fuerza y se apoyó en este para levantarse y mirara al cielo y decir-padre mío siento todos los pecados que he cometido si es tu voluntad recíbeme en tu gloria amen-dicho esto sostuvo el hacha y cerró los ojos con fuerza solo para auto decapitarse y que su cuerpo callera al suelo

Las ponis estaban más que aterrorizadas por lo que presenciaron todas estaban en un completo shock rarity se avía desmayado momentos atrás, pinkie pie se encontraba en hundida en terror y un shock tan grande que su melena se alació completamente, todas las demás no sabían que decir estaban en un shock tan grande que no podían articular palabra alguna, hasta que twilight fue la primera en hablar diciendo

Creo que deberíamos informare a la princesa celestia-dijo la unicornio lavanda

Todas las demás únicamente asintieron débilmente

Pov de la criatura (su nombre es John)

Sentí como la hoja del hacha cortaba mi cuello solo para después ver solo oscuridad frete a mí, para después ver una luz blanca que me llenaba de una paz interior supongo que siempre fue cierto eso de un descanso eterno bueno solo esperare que me juzguen en este lugar lo que venga después lo afrontare.

No fue sino hasta después de media hora que empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo nuevamente y veo dos figuras aladas frente a mí al principio pensé que eran ángeles no fue hasta que mi visión se acostumbró a la luz del lugar vi que eran dos ponis con alas y cuernos estaban tan confundido y con tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no me di cuenta cuando llegue enfrente de ellos.

Uno de ellos hablo diciéndome lo siguiente.

John bienvenido seas al paraíso sé que tienes muchas preguntas en mente pero tranquilo te traje aquí porque necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo una poni con una voz tan calmada y acogedora que mis dudas se despegaron yo solo pregunte lo siguiente

¿En qué le puedo servir?-dije con la voz más calmada que pude

Esta vez hablo un poni macho con una voz tan profunda pero tan calmada que daba asta miedo jeje

Te necesitamos porque un gran peligro amenaza equestria y antes de que lo preguntes equestria es una tierra habitada por ponis parlantes-dijo con autoridad

Yo solo me quede callado no sabía si creer o no creer pero ya estaba muerto así que más podía hacer solo dije-y cuál es la gran amenaza si me permite saberlo-dije un poco dudoso

Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por tu cuenta-dijo la poni hembra

Ahora serás devuelto a la vida pero con forma de poni que prefieres un unicornio, un terrestre, o un Pegaso-me pregunto el poni macho

Yo solo respondí que un Pegaso

Bien rencarnaras en el mismo lugar que moriste listo?-dijeron los dos yo solo asentí con un poco de miedo ellos lo sintieron y dijeron- tranquilo solo protege a equestria y disfruta tu segunda oportunidad aaa y cuídala muy bien es ella es muy tierna.

Espere cuidar a quien-no tuve tiempo de preguntar cuando siento que estoy cayendo de regreso al mundo de los vivos

De regreso a equestria

Las ponis estaban por marcharse para informarle a la princesa, cuando vieron que el cuerpo de la criatura empezó a emanar un brillo blanco y se escondieron temiendo que se hiciera un caminante poco a poco la luz se fue disipando dejando ver a un Pegaso gris de crin negra y una Cutie Mark de una cruz blanca rodeada de un escudo rojo con una bala (un perk de call of duty) en el centro el Pegaso se veía tan mareado y débil que en un segundo callo desmayado las chicas únicamente se quedaron boquiabiertas ase unos instantes era una bestia sedienta de sangre y ahora era un poni al principio dudaron en ayudarlo pero fluttershy las convenció de ayudar al "poni" con esfuerzo lo cargaron hasta la casa de fluttershy y ahí ella dijo

Twilight sería mejor que le enviaras una carta a la princesa no lo crees-dijo la tímida Pegaso

La unicornio únicamente asintió esperando la llegada de su carta para así poder sacarle respuestas al "poni"

Que transa como están raza bueno este fue el primer capítulo comenten si les gusto para así empezar a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo bueno sin más me despido dejen comentarios y adios


	2. Chapter 2: conociéndonos

Conociéndonos

Pov de John

Siento como poco a poco voy recuperando la conciencia al despertar veo que estoy en una pequeña habitación por su aspecto rustico dedujo que estoy en una cabaña, intento moverme solo para sentir que todas mis extremidades están fuertemente atadas eso no me sorprendió ya había estado en situaciones similares donde siempre salía vivo mas no ileso pero al abrir por completo mis ojos me doy cuenta que mis extremidades son las de un equino al principio me asuste pensando que era una broma muy cruel pero luego las imágenes del acontecido vienen a mi memoria dándome a entender que no es broma ni mucho menos un sueño, intento mantener la calma para organizar mis ideas y lograr descifrar lo que hare de que se trata esta misión tan importante, a quien debía de cuidar quienes eran esas 2 deidades en forma de pony todas esas y muchas otras preguntas bombardean mi cabeza a cada segundo, hasta que decido que es hora de salir de aquí será un poco complicado ya que alguien que tubo dedos toda su vida no sabría qué hacer si de un día a otro tienes cascos, intento mover todo mi cuerpo para ver si mis amarras se aflojan pero en cambio recibo una fuerte descarga eléctrica de color lila?

-¡AAAAA maldita sea pero qué carajo¡-digo retorciéndome por el dolor, luego de estar maldiciendo por un minuto aproximadamente las descargas se detienen solo para escuchar que alguien sube las escaleras, lo siguiente que veo son 7 ponys (las mane 6 y la princesa celestia)todas ellas me ven con miedo como si me las fuera a comer bueno si lo que me dijeron esas 2 deidades es cierto entonces pueden y puedo hablar así que intentare hablar con ellas.

-emm aa hola soy.. No pude terminar mi frase ya que al parecer la líder del grupo se apresuró a hacer el primer contacto muy grosero debo decir

-sabemos lo que es, es un asesino un monstruo que no merece ni lo más mínimo de piedad por sus actos cometidos-dijo con una mirada seria la gran pony blanca

-haber haber de que me está ablando-le respondí algo confundido con lo que me dijo

-¡no te agás el tonto sabes de lo que hablamos criatura tu asesinaste a sangre fría a tus semejantes y tengo testigos¡-dijo a forma de sentencia de muerte la gran pony blanca mostrándome a sus testigos que me veían con asco y miedo

Por un momento me saque de onda hasta que recordé que antes de morir había terminado con 3 caminantes y al parecer ellas lo vieron todo

-jajá enserio cree que yo mate a mis semejantes bueno para empezar esos "semejantes" ya estaban muertos yo solo les hice un favor a sus cuerpos en segunda no me llame criatura me llamo John y en tercera quien se cree para hablarme así-dije enojado

-¡oye para empezar estas ablando con nada más ni nada menos que con la princesa celestia gobernante de equestria y del sol así que cuida tus modales criatura o ya verás¡-esta vez me lo dijo una pony de color azul cian y melena multicolor

El saber que estaba frente a la realeza no inmuto mi actitud seria únicamente me dispuse a guardar silencio alzando una ceja en forma de indiferencia

-tranquila rainbow dash no hay necesidad de violencia ahora explíquese como que esas criaturas que usted mato ya estaban muertos-dijo la princesa celestia curiosa

-pues si me libera tal vez pueda explicárselo mejor porque sabe estar amordazado es algo que nunca me ha agradado y más cuando me quieren sacar información-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡estás loco si crees que te liberaremos bestia has matado a 3 criaturas tu solo que crees que pasaríamos si te soltáramos en este instante intentarías matarnos¡-grito agresiva una unicornio de color lavanda

-jajaja vamos a un no me acostumbro a este cuerpo y además no soy alguien que mata solo porque si únicamente digo que ya he jugado este juego muchas veces así que si quieren respuestas tienen que cooperar-dije con una sonrisa engreída

Al perecer le di mucho en que pensar a la princesa por que mantenía una mirada pensativa en todo momento hasta que con un gran suspiro dijo

-libérenlo, jugaremos con sus reglas pero le advierto si intenta algo no dudare en detenerlo-dijo con un tono muy severo

-pero princesa es peligroso no sabemos sus intenciones-replico la unicornio lavanda

-silencio twilight, libéralo es una orden-dijo la princesa celestia

Muy a regañadientes la unicornio lavanda hizo brillar su cuerno i lo que hizo me dejo desconcertado ya que las amarras que me mantenían cautivo se iluminaron del mismo color que su cuerno y de un momento a otro estoy libre lo que hice al momento de estar libre fue estirar cada una de mis nuevas extremidades para desentumirlas.

-bueno ya está libre ahora denos las respuestas que le pedimos explíquenos como es que esas criaturas ya estaban muertas-dijo la princesa con un tono de voz más tranquilo

-pues es demasiado complicado pero tratare de resumirlo para que lo entiendan, por la culpa de un grupo científicos que encontraron una extraña energía la cual bautizaron como el elemento 115 que se encontraba dentro de un meteorito creyendo que esa energía la cual les sería útil para ganar una guerra mundial lo cual fue cierto esa extraña energía les funciono para hacer armas únicas bebidas que mejoraban las habilidades de sus soldados pero un científico propuso un desquiciado plan el cual era crear un ejército de muertos vivientes pero se les escapo de las manos y se extendió por todo el mundo creando un apocalipsis de muertos vivientes come carne-dije con algo de enojo y tristeza al recordar los acontecimientos que azotaron mi mundo

Todas tenían una mirada de sorpresa y miedo al pensar que algo tan peligroso como muertos vivientes habían llegado a su mundo

-pero bueno eso ya paso esos podridos ya están muertos no volverán a molestar así que porque no nos presentamos como es debido e que le parece?-dije de modo calmado

Todas mantenían una mirada de desconfianza hacia ami hasta que la princesa dio la iniciativa

-soy la princesa celestia gobernante de equestria y del sol y ellas son mis leales súbditas y portadoras de los elementos de la armonía twilight, rarity, pinki pie, rainbow dash, applejack y fluttershy-dijo presentándose y presentándome a sus súbditas

-bueno mi turno mi nombre es John-me presente lo más educadamente que pude

-bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos necesitare que me cuente todo sobre su pasado para saber si es de fiar o no por ahora necesita un lugar donde quedarse y no creo que ninguno de los presentes quiera tenerlo en su casa-dijo la princesa

-no se preocupe por eso, yo se cuidarme solo únicamente necesito acostumbrarme a este estúpido cuerpo-dije intentando pararme

-como quiera únicamente no se acerque al bosque everfree es demasiado peligroso-dijo la princesa

Únicamente asentí sabiendo que rompería esa regla, un bosque suena un buen lugar donde vivir así que por qué no, después de eso bajamos del segundo piso y bajamos a una acogedora sala donde todas se quedaron mientras yo Salí al jardín para practicar con mi nuevo cuerpo después de una media hora de estar practicando caminar sin desplomarme al suelo conseguí tener un ritmo y sin más me aleje de ese lugar adentrándome en el bosque sin percatarme que algo me seguía desde las sombras.

Bueno que les pareció como pueden ver en la historia incluiré cosas de call of duty zombies y también probablemente de resident evil sin más que decir me despido dejen comentarios


End file.
